jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karo111/Niech niesie nas wiatr
A jakie jest największe kłamstwo świata? ~Paulo Coelho, Alchemik Dawno temu publikowałam tu inne opowiadanie, które zawiesiłam już dobry rok temu. Teraz zamierzam zacząć pisać je od nowa, tak, jak obiecałam. Zmieniłam kilka faktów, dodałam postacie, ale główna oś fabuły pozostała taka sama. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Proszę autorów innych opowiadań o wyrozumiałość, jeżeli w niezamierzony sposób skopiowałam jakieś elementy ich twórczości. Mogą to potraktować jako komplement - ich dzieła były tak dobre, że zapadły mi głęboko w pamięć :) Dziękuję i życzę miłego czytania. Rozdział I Tego dnia padało. Lena stała razem z Ofelią na przystanku tramwajowym przy Placu Wielkopolskim w Poznaniu. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak zmokła kura, oględnie mówiąc. Brązowe włosy lepiły jej się do głowy, ociekając wodą, która spływała jej za kark, wywołując nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Mokre było również jej ubranie. O butach lepiej nie mówić. Ofelia natomiast wydawała się przeszczęśliwa, gdy przemoczona oglądała swój najnowszy zakup - śliczną, bladoróżową baskinkę, ozdobioną koronką, którą dosłownie wyrwała jakiejś innej dziewczynie w sklepie. Nie przeszkadzał jej nawet fakt, iż jej jasne kosmyki zaczęły się kręcić od wszechobecnej wilgoci. - Już. Nigdy. Nie. Idę. Z tobą. Na. Zakupy. - wycedziła wściekła Lena. Ofelia wzruszyła ramionami. - Oj, nie przesadzaj. Muszę przecież jakoś wyglądać, gdy pojedziemy do Kopenhagi. - Zbyła przyjaciółkę machnięciem ręki. Lena prychnęła zirytowana, wydymając niezadowolona wargi, jak małe dziecko. Ofelia wkurzała ją jak nikt inny, ale doceniała starania dziewczyny, by utrzymać ich przyjaźń. Wspierała ją w trudnych chwilach w ten swój specyficzny sposób, pomagała w "modowych" i sercowych sprawach, niejako chroniła przed wrednymi dziewczynami z ich szkoły... Pomyśleć, że wszystko dlatego, iż Lena pomogła jej kiedyś w poprawie oceny z plastyki. - Nie przesadzasz trochę? To zwykła wycieczka - stwierdziła dziewczyna - W dodatku będziemy mieszkać na farmie mojej babci, a tam nie będziesz raczej miała wielu okazji do "zaszpanowania" swoim ultramodnym stylem. - A tego nie możesz wiedzieć. - Przyjaciółka wycelowała w nią palec, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem. Lena po chwili konsternacji dołączyła do niej. Co jak co, ale śmiech Ofelii był zaraźliwy. Ten moment radości przerwał dzwonek telefonu Leny - muzyka z czołówki serialu "Z Archiwum X". Dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem i niechętnie odebrała połączenie. - Lenuś, gdzie jesteś? - zapytał jej ukochany starszy brat Bastian, jak zwykle z prześmiewczą nutką w głosie. Ofelia bezgłośnie zapytała "kto to?", ale Lena ją zignorowała. - A od kiedy cię to obchodzi, Tianuś? - odparła złośliwie. Wymyśliła to przezwisko, gdy odkryła, że jej brat uwielbia filmową wersję "Królewny i żaby" Disneya. Pasowało też ze względu na jego imię. Sam Bastian nie uważał tego za szczególnie śmieszne. Tak, jak Lena się spodziewała, po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległo się zdenerwowane sapnięcie. - Spadaj, skrzacie - burknął chłopak - A teraz na poważnie: rodzice nie mogą się do ciebie dodzwonić, a chcieli ci powiedzieć, że lecicie dzisiaj. Samolot macie za trzy godziny. Lena na moment zamarła, a potem wrzasnęła: - CO?! Ofelia podskoczyła wystraszona, wytrzeszczając oczy na przyjaciółkę. Omal nie upuściła przy tym swojej cennej bluzeczki. - Rany, nie wrzeszcz tak - jęknął Bastian - Chyba uszkodziłaś mi ucho. - Dlaczego nic o tym wcześniej nie wiedziałam? - zapytała już znacznie ciszej Lena. Bastian parsknął. - Bo nie odbierałaś telefonu. Powiedzcie, gdzie jesteście, to tata po was przyjedzie. Lena westchnęła. Nie odbierała telefonu, bo go po prostu nie słyszała. W sklepie, do którego zaciągnęła ją Ofelia, trwała wyprzedaż. Przez ten rozwrzeszczany tłum podekscytowanych kobiet nie mogła usłyszeć własnych myśli, a co dopiero dzwonku. Chyba powinna być wściekła, ale czuła jedynie zrezygnowanie. - Plac Wielkopolski - mruknęła, a potem dodała - Moment, czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś u babci? Bastian roześmiał się. - Plus za spostrzegawczość. No, to ja spadam, bo za międzynarodowe wychodzi drożej. Addio, sis*! - Rozłączył się, zanim Lena zdołała coś powiedzieć. Czternastolatka westchnęła po raz drugi w ciągu trzech minut i schowała telefon do torebki. Podniosła wzrok, napotykając pytające spojrzenie szaro-zielonych oczu Ofelii. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Będziesz miała okazję szybciej pokazać się w tej bluzce - Skinęła głową na materiał w dłoniach blondynki. - Lot mamy za trzy godziny. *** Ofelia biegła za Leną cała zdyszana, w ręce trzymając swoją ciężką, różową walizkę. Spakowała do niej wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, ale teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby nie przesadziła z ilością ciuchów - te trzy pary sandałków na koturnie mogła sobie jednak darować. Bardziej praktyczna Lena zmieściła się w średniej wielkości sportowej torbie, więc teraz sadziła bez problemu długie susy, poganiając zirytowanym głosem przyjaciółkę: - Gazu, dziewczyno! Mamy piętnaście minut! Musimy znaleźć się na pokładzie teraz. Fela mruknęła coś niepochlebnego pod adresem szatynki, ale posłusznie przyspieszyła. Na całe szczęście przez odprawę przeszły szybko, więc miały niewielki margines czasu, aczkolwiek Lena zdawała się tego nie wiedzieć. Na pożegnanie cmoknęła tylko każde z rodziców policzek i tyle ją widzieli. Gdy kilka minut później już bez bagażu zajęły swoje miejsca, Ofelia odetchnęła z ulgą i zjechała w fotelu o parę centymetrów. Lena popatrzyła na nią pobłażliwie, jednym uchem słuchając stewardessy, tłumaczącej, gdzie znajdują się wyjścia z samolotu, jak je otworzyć, i co robić w przypadku katastrofy. - Jeszcze godzina i jesteśmy w Kopenhadze - westchnęła blondynka z zachwytem. - Już nie mogę się doczekać tych zakupów! Lena wywróciła oczami, zapinając swój pas. - A ty ciągle o tym samym: zakupy, zakupy i jeszcze raz zakupy. Naprawdę, dlaczego ja się z tobą w ogóle przyjaźnię? Fela posłała jej olśniewający uśmiech. - Bo wiesz, że beze mnie byś się zanudziła na śmierć - Zamrugała zalotnie powiekami i posłała przyjaciółce całuska w powietrzu. Lena parsknęła śmiechem. - Och, z pewnością, panno Schultz. A teraz niech panna lepiej zapnie pasy, bo wydaje mi się, że właśnie startujemy. Kiedy sześćdziesiąt pięć minut później samolot wylądował na lotnisku Kopenhaga-Kastrup Ofelia z podekscytowania dostała słowotoku. Nie zamilkła nawet na sekundę, opowiadając zrezygnowanej Lenie o tym, co sobie kupi i jakie galerie handlowe odwiedzi. Przeprowadzony przez nią reaserch był poniekąd godny podziwu. Lena odebrała ich bagaż i ruszyła do wyjścia z lotniska, ciągnąc za ramię rozmarzoną Felę, która chyba odpłynęła na jakiś czas. I dobrze, bo szatynka nie miała pojęcia jak się stąd wydostać. Z pomocą przyszedł jej wysoki, muskularny mężczyzna w stroju szofera z ciemnymi okularami wciśniętymi na orli nos. Miał niesamowicie bladą cerę oraz jasne, niemal białe, włosy. - Lena Kuller i Ofelia Schultz? - zapytał beznamiętnym głosem, po polsku, ale z mocnym akcentem. Wyrwana z transu Fela spojrzała na niego wytrzeszczonymi z zaskoczenia oczami. - Tak, to my - odparła Lena - A pan? Mężczyzna ukłonił się im, wprawiając obie dziewczyny w osłupienie. - Hans Bernsson, szofer panienki babci, do usług. - Wyprostował się. - Mam was zawieźć do domu. Wezmę bagaże. Bez pytania wyrwał Lenie torbę i walizkę i ruszył przez tłum podróżnych. Dziewczyny chcąc nie chcąc musiały ruszyć za nim. Hans brnął przez ludzką ciżbę niczym lodołamacz, torując drogę obu czternastolatkom. Z jego pomocą opuściły teren portu w ciągu piętnastu minut, a na zewnątrz czekała na nie... - Czy to jest limuzyna? - wydusiła z niedowierzaniem Ofelia. Długiego, czarnego auta nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Limuzyna. Najprawdziwsza limuzyna. Lakier lśnił w popołudniowym słońcu, odbite promienir padały dziewczynom na oczy, ale Lena i tak rozpoznała markę auta - mercedes. Wiedziała, że jej babcia jest bogata, ale czegoś takiego to się nie spodziewała. Hans schował ich bagaże do bagażnika, a gdy trzasnął klapą, jedna z tylnych szyb opadła i ze środka limuzyny wyjrzała uśmiechnięta twarz brązowowłosego, piegowatego chłopaka. - Hej, Lenuś! Cześć, Fela! - przywitał się Bastian radośnie - To jak, wsiadacie? *** Lena naprawdę kochała swojego brata. Naprawdę. Ale nie wtedy, gdy zachowywał się jak totalny idiota - i to przy ludziach! Fela wyglądała na kompletnie skołowaną, kiedy Bastian zaczął jej opowiadać jakąś dziwną anegdotkę, w której występowali on, Hans i posąg Małej Syrenki. Oraz mewy. Dużo mew. Dziewczyna z jękiem wcisnęła się głębiej w fotel, jakby mogła dzięki temu zniknąć, jednocześnie modląc się, by dojechali już na miejsce. Aktualnie limuzyna, którą prowadził Hans, przedzierała się powoli przez zabytkowe centrum Kopenhagi. - I właśnie w ten sposób straciłem jedną brew! - zakończył swoją opowieść Bastian, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. Ofelia popatrzyła na niego skonsternowana, a potem zwróciła się do Leny: - Gdzie my właściwie jedziemy? Szatynka uniosła jedną brew, a potem pokręciła głową. - Mówiłam ci to już z piętnaście razy - westchnęła - Na farmę babci za miastem. - A gdzie dokładnie? - drążyła Fela. - W okolice Klampenborg - wtrącił Bastian. - Aczkolwiek nie jeździmy do miasta zbyt często, wszystko mamy na farmie i wyspie. Ofelia wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie, podobnie jak Lena. - Moment, nic nie wiem o żadnej wyspie - zauważyła - Lena? - Na mnie nie patrz. Blondynka z powrotem odwróciła się do zadowolonego z siebie Bastiana, który robił jej zdjęcie telefonem. - Ale macie miny - zachichotał - To będą cudowne wakacje. Następne, co zobaczył to groźna mina Ofelii, a potem pięść siostry wbiła mu się w nos. Nie odebrało to chłopakowi dobrego humoru. Śmiał się głośno, próbując zatamować chusteczką krwotok, i trzymając się za brzuch. To będą cudowne wakacje. *'wł. Do widzenia, siostrzyczko! Rozdział II Gill stała na podjeździe przed starą willą pani Haddock, czekając aż na horyzoncie pojawi się znajoma limuzyna z Hansem za kierownicą oraz Bastianem i dwiema dziewczynami na tylnym siedzeniu. Trochę się denerwowała, że ich plan nie wypali, chociaż sprawdzali go z Bastim jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy, analizując po kolei każdy punkt, by zniwelować niebezpieczeństwo niepowodzenia. Ale i tak się denerwowała. Cóż za ironia, bo zwykle była najbardziej wyluzowaną osobą w okolicy. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy czarne auto w końcu pojawiło się w polu jej widzenia. Kiedy zatrzymało się przed nią, podbiegła i rzuciła się wychodzącemu Bastianowi na szyję. Chłopak roześmiał się, a potem cmoknął ją na powitanie w policzek. - Cześć, Gi. Tęskniłaś? Gill odsunęła się od niego z uśmiechem. - Nie było cię dwie godziny. Nawet nie pomyślałam, by za tobą zatęsknić - stwierdziła. Bastian chwycił się teatralnie za serce. - Och, chyba złamałaś mi serce, księżniczko! Gill nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, bo usłyszała chrząknięcie. Spojrzała zaskoczona na stojącą za Bastianem dziewczynę. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że ma czternaście lat, dałaby jej z dwanaście. Miała brązowe włosy związane w kucyk na czubku głowy i duże, niebieskie oczy, patrzące na nią nieco zirytowane, jakby zrobiła coś nie tak. Lena Haddock, młodsza siostra Bastiana. - Nie, żebym chciała przeszkadzać, ale ja tu stoję - zauważyła, marszcząc groźnie brwi. Gill uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Wybacz, jestem Gillon O'Raley - Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Leny. - Możesz mi mówić Gill. Lena uniosła brew, ale uścisnęła jej dłoń. - Lena Kuller, a to moja przyjaciółka Ofelia. Szatynka wskazała na gramolącą się z limuzyny ładną blondynkę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na skołowaną tym, co widzi. Gill spodziewała się tego. Bastian opowiadał jej, że najlepsza przyjaciółka jego siostry jest... specyficzna. Chyba nigdy nie była na wsi. Sądząc po jej wyglądzie, mówił prawdę. Typowa laska z miasta. Wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Bastim, a potem uśmiechnęła się do dwójki młodszych koleżanek. - No, chodźcie za mną, pokażę wam wasze tymczasowe pokoje. Jutro lecimy na wyspę. *** Ofelia z przerażeniem odkryła, że na wsi jest błoto. Pełno błota. Błota, które właśnie sprawiało, że jej śliczne zamszowe botki na obcasie nadawały się tylko do wyrzucenia. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Noż cholera jasna, kupiła je ledwie tydzień temu! Lena nie pomagała, cały czas rzucając w jej stronę kąśliwymi uwagami: - Oj, jak mi przykro. Poczekaj, zaraz znajdziemy ci jakieś porządne gumiaki. Chyba mają różowe. Następnym przerażającym odkryciem okazał się brak zasięgu. Już w limuzynie próbowała złapać choć jedną kreskę, ale dziwny brat Leny wyjaśnił jej, że to bez sensu, a na farmie korzystają ze wspólnego telefonu stacjonarnego lub walkie-talkie, jeżeli jadą gdzieś w teren. Próbował ją chyba tym jakoś pocieszyć, ale wyszło mu średnio, szczególnie, że jego nos nadal krwawił po zderzeniu z pięścią siostry. Ulgą był dom. Ładna, dwupiętrowa willa zbudowana z bali ze spadzistym dachem, wyposażona w eleganckie drewniano-skórzane meble - aczkolwiek wiszące na ścianach w holu trofea myśliwskie dziewczyna uznała za wyjątkowo straszne. ("To tylko repliki" uspokoiła ją Gill). Gdy zdjęli buty oraz kurtki, a Hans wniósł wszystkie bagaże dziewcząt, cała czwórka, szurając skarpetkami po lśniącym parkiecie, przeniosła się do przestronnego salonu połączonego z jadalnią. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się ogromny kominek, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Wokół niego ustawiono dwie spore kanapy oraz kilka foteli, wyglądających na bardzo wygodne. Na ścianach wisiały piękne obrazy, przedstawiające widoki jakiejś górzystej wysepki, a na podłodze leżał mięciutki, futrzasty dywan. W części jadalnej stał długi stół, a przy nim ławy z przepołowionego wzdłuż pnia drzewa. - Wy tu zaczekajcie, a my pójdziemy znaleźć babcię - rzucił Bastian, po czym razem z Gill zniknęli w drzwiach, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do kuchni. Lena odprowadziła ich wściekłym spojrzeniem. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała Ofelia, siadając na jednym z foteli. Rzeczywiście był wygodny. Przyjaciółka tylko pokręciła głową. - Nie - odparła, zajmując kanapę. - Po prostu mam wrażenie, że coś przed nami ukrywają. Fela zachichotała. - Tak? A ja odniosłam wrażenie, że nie lubisz Gill, bo jest dziewczyną twojego brata. Lena mruknęła coś pod nosem, zakładając ramiona na piersi i wywracając oczami. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie drzwi kuchni otworzyły się, uderzając z hukiem w ścianę. Ofelia pisnęła i przeleciała przez oparcie fotela, a Lena w mgnieniu oka chwyciła pierwszą lepszą rzecz, która mogła posłużyć za broń - w tym wypadku poduszkę - unosząc ją wysoko. W drzwiach stała dwójka chłopaków. Byli identyczni. Identyczne rude włosy, identyczne proste nosy, identyczne brązowe oczy, identyczne uśmiechy. Nawet ubrania mieli identyczne, więc nie dało się ich odróżnić. Bliźniacy. Przez chwilę wszyscy gapili się na siebie w milczeniu, studiując swoje twarze, aż w końcu rudzielec po lewej oraz Lena odezwali się, po angielsku, dokładnie w tym samym momencie: - Kim wy jesteście?! Lena posłała chłopakom swoje najlepsze mordercze spojrzenie, podczas gdy Ofelia bohatersko schroniła się za oparciem fotela, spoza którego wystawał tylko czubek jej bond czupryny. Mamrotała też pod nosem coś, co chyba miało być modlitwą, jednak nikt nigdy nie widział, by panna Schultz kiedykolwiek choćby zbliżyła się do jakiegokolwiek kościoła. Rudzielce wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a potem rozciągnęli usta w szerokich uśmiechach. To nie spodobało się Ofelii, która postanowiła wychylić się spoza fotela, a tym bardziej jej przyjaciółce, nadal ściskającej poduszkę w dłoni ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Co do... - zaczęła i nie dokończyła, bo bliźniacy skoczyli na nią z wojennymi okrzykami, uśmiechając się jak wariaci. - Lenuś! - krzyknęła Fela wystraszona, gdy cała trójka wylądowała na podłodze przed kominkiem w plątaninie ludzkich członków. Nagle usłyszała śmiech przyjaciółki, która wyplątała się spod chłopaków, mówiąc coś do nich po... Szwedzku? Norwesku? Duńsku? Ofelia była okropna, jeżeli chodzi o języki. Podeszła do Leny, przyglądając się jej z niepokojem. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała zdenerwowana. Szatynka zachichotała i pokręciła głową. - Jest spoko, Fela - Zarzuciła przyjaciółce rękę na ramiona i przyciągnęła ją do siebie, dłonią pokazując na siedzących na ziemi, wyszczerzonych rudzielców. - Moja droga, przedstawiam ci moich duńskich kuzynów, Christiana i Pera Kullerów. Ofelia wytrzeszczyła oczy na Lenę. - To ty masz jeszcze kuzynów?! - zawołała oszołomiona, a potem spojrzała na Pera i Christiana, pytając po angielsku: - Który to który? Chłopak po prawej natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i w szarmanckim geście ucałował jej dłoń. Fela zamrugała. - Jam jest Per, o piękna pani - przedstawił się, chyląc w ukłonie. Prawie natychmiast oberwał w tył głowy od brata, który odciągnął go na bok, z dala od Ofelii. Uśmiechnął się do obu dziewczyn przepraszająco. - Przechodzi fascynację poezją i tak dalej - wyjaśnił i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. - Christian, ale możecie mi mówić Chris. I nie nazywamy się Kuller - zwrócił się do Leny - Tylko Haddock. Rozdział III Lena siedziała przy stole, uważnie przyglądając się reszcie znad talerza z pieczenią. Naprzeciwko niej miejsca zajęli Bastian oraz ta jego dziewczyna o dziwnym imieniu, Gillon. Jedli, cały czas dyskutując na tematy, o których Lena nie miała pojęcia. Wkurzało ją to. Przyzwyczaiła się, że to zawsze ona rozmawiała z bratem o sprawach, których inni nie rozumieli. Przeniosła wzrok na bliźniaków, zajmujących miejsca naprzeciwko siebie. Oni nie jedli, tylko się wygłupiali - wkładali marchewki do nosa, wykorzystywali łyżeczki jako katapulty na groszek i tym podobne - czym chyba próbowali zaimponować siedzącej obok Leny Ofelii, jednak blondynka wyglądała na bardziej przerażoną i zdegustowaną, niż zachwyconą ich zdolnościami. Na całe szczęście na stole nie stały żadne świeczniki ani wazony, bo mieliby spory problem. Przy końcu stołu w ciszy obiad spożywał Hans, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego poza swoim talerzem. Nie zdjął nawet swojego garnituru, żeby go nie pobrudzić. Wyglądało to w ocenie Leny nieco dziwnie, ale nie jej oceniać ludzi. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, wsadzając sobie do ust kawałek pieczeni. Była naprawdę dobra - delikatna, soczysta i idealnie doprawiona. Podziwiała człowieka, który potrafił coś takiego przygotować. Ona sama miała do tego dwie lewe ręce. Potrafiła przypalić nawet wodę, co stanowiło główny przedmiot żartów przy okazji rodzinnych uroczystości. A propos, rodziny... Lena zerknęła na puste nakrycie na szczycie stołu. Bastian mówił, że babcia dołączy do nich podczas obiadu, jednak do tej pory się nie pojawiła. Czternastolatka zastanawiała się, kiedy przyjdzie i jak wygląda. Gdy po raz ostatni ją widziała miała ledwie pięć lat - trochę za mało, żeby zapamiętać wszystko ze szczegółami. To, co pamiętała, to jej przenikliwe niebieskie oczy, przyglądające się jej z uwagą. Wszyscy z rodziny od strony ojca mieli takie oczy, także Lena - była to ich cecha rozpoznawcza. Kiedy na kogoś patrzyli, ludzie zaczynali się czuć niepewnie i niekomfortowo, jakby prześwietlano im duszę na wylot. - Twoja babcia to specyficzny człowiek - powiedział tata, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że pojedzie do niej na wakacje. - Może się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać nieco nieprzyjemna, ale w końcu wychowała mnie i moją siostrę na porządnych ludzi. Na pewno się polubicie. Zawsze twierdziła, że jesteś najbardziej wyjątkową osobą w naszej rodzinie. Lena nie pytała wtedy, co miał na myśli mówiąc "wyjątkowa" i zaczęła powoli tego żałować. Zaczęła się bawić groszkiem, układając z niego różne kształty. - Nie baw się jedzeniem, ''sis - rzucił Bastian z uśmiechem, na moment odrywając się od Gillon. Lena w odpowiedzi pokazała mu język. A wtedy zza jej pleców odezwał się spokojny kobiecy głos: - To nieładnie pokazywać innym język, dziecko. Przy stole nagle zapadła cisza. Nawet Hans przestał głośno przeżuwać. Bliźniacy zamarli w dziwnych pozach z marchewkami zwisającymi z nosa. Jeden z nich - chyba Chris - trzymał uniesioną łyżkę, z której powoli spływało puree ziemniaczane. Lena wyprostowała się jak struna, wciągając ze świstem powietrze i patrząc na skamieniałego Bastiana, który wytrzeszczał oczy na osobę, która stała za dziewczyną. W końcu nastolatka zebrała się w sobie na tyle, by się odwrócić. Przy stole stała wysoka, starsza kobieta, jednak o jej wieku świadczyły jedynie siwe włosy, spięte w ciasnego koka oraz zmarszczki na czole i wokół niebieski oczu. Poza tym w ogóle nie przypominała staruszki. Wyglądała trochę jak Meryl Streep, która przecież dosonale się trzyma. Była ubrana w dopasowaną, prostą garsonkę i buty na płaskim obcasie. Nie miała makijażu, bo go nie potrzebowała. Lena nie miała problemu, by wyobrazić ją sobie jako szefową jakiejś wielkiej firmy, w dodatku pomimo wieku nadal umawiającą się na randki. Kobieta przyglądała jej się, z uśmiechem błądzącym w kącikach ust. Lena nie wiedziała, jak ma się odezwać. Po raz pierwszy w swoim krótkim czternastoletnim życiu była naprawdę onieśmielona. W końcu ciszę przerwał Bastian: - O, cześć, babciu - Uśmiechnął się z rozbrajającą naiwnością. Kątem oka Lena widziała, jak Ofelia wytrzeszcza z niedowierzaniem oczy i bezgłośnie porusza w jej stronę ustami w pytaniu: "To twoja babcia?!". Szatynka mogła tylko bezsilnie wzruszyć ramionami. - Ta, hej... - bąknęła bez przekonania. Czy ta wyniosła kobieta naprawdę była jej babcią? W ogóle nie była podobna ani do niej, ani do taty. Widziała w niej jedynie podobieństwo do cioci Birgitte, która na zdjęciach zawsze wydawała się dziewczynie bardzo wyniosła. Babcia uśmiechnęła się i nagle Lena była już pewna, że są spokrewnione. Ten sam nieco krzywy, jakby naturalnie ironiczny, uśmiech miała ona, tata, ciocia, Per, Chris i pewnie inni członkowie ich rodziny. - Miło mi, że w końcu mogłam cię zobaczyć - powiedziała Astrid Kuller, pochylając się w stronę wnuczki. - Bardzo wyrosłaś od czasu, gdy cię ostatnio widziałam. Masz śliczne włosy. - Dziękuję - wydusiła Lena, nadal mocno onieśmielona obecnością babci. A potem dodała: - Przyszłaś zjeść z nami obiad? Babcia pokręciła głową. - Nie, nie, ja już jadłam. Chciałam tylko sprawdzić, czy już przyjechaliście i jak podoba się wam dom. - Bardzo. Jest cudowny. Babcia uśmiechnęła się. - Miło mi to słyszeć. Przepraszam, ale mam jeszcze masę spraw do załatwienia przed jutrzejszym wylotem. Życzę wam miłego obiadu. Wyszła drzwiami prowadzącymi do holu, a Lena w końcu mogła wypuścić nieświadomie wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc. Odwróciła się do swojego talerza, łapiąc roziskrzone spojrzenie i radosny wyszczerz Bastiana. Rzuciła w niego groszkiem. *** Babcia nie pojawiła się już do końca dnia, co z jakiegoś powodu wprawiło Lenę w podły nastrój. Pomimo tego dziewczyna zgodziła się, by bliźniacy oprowadzili ją i Ofelię po domu oraz farmie. Chociaż Lena nie nazwałaby tego po prostu farmą. ''Było to raczej ogromne ranczo, nieco podobne do tych, jakie widziała w amerykańskich westernach. Mieli tu krowy, konie, świnie i kurczęta, a nawet dwie domowe kozy o imionach Tanngnjorstr i Tanngrisnir - zdrobniale Jor i Ris - które w trakcie ich przechadzki zdążyły nadgryźć jedną z ulubionych torebek Feli. Jakim cudem wyciągnęły ją z zamkniętej walizki pozostawało tajemnicą. - Tanngnjorst i Tanngrisnir w mitologi nordyckiej to dwa nieśmiertelne kozły ciągnące rydwan Thora - wyjaśnił Per, kiedy Lena zapytała o te dziwaczne imiona. - Zabijał je, zjadał, a one następnego dnia odradzały się całe i zdrowe. Te są samicami, ale ktoś uznał, że to zabawne, by je tak nazwać. A potem z uśmiechem ruszył pocieszać lamentującą nad zniszczoną torebką Ofelię. Lena wywróciła na to oczami. Wycieczkę zakończyli w pokoju dziewczyn, który znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze willi. Był wręcz gigantyczny, większy niż salon w mieszkaniu Leny. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy podobne do tych na dole, okna można było zasłonić zielonymi zasłonami z grubego materiału, a drewnianą podłogę przykrywał ręcznie robiony perski dywan. W przeciwległych krańcach pokoju stały dwa duże łóżka, na które zarzucono kolorowe kapy, i na których ułożono stosy miękkich poduszek. Pomiędzy nimi stała duża szafa. Drzwi naprzeciwko niej prowadziły do prywatnej łazienki. - Zajmuję te przy oknie! - zawołała Ofelia i rzuciła się na wybrane łóżko twarzą do dołu. Lena parsknęła na to śmiechem, siadając na drugim. Materac zapadł się pod jej ciężarem - mięciutki i wygodny. - Kolacja będzie o osiemnastej - oznajmił Chris, pokazując na nowoczesny smart-watch na nadgarstku. - Możecie się odświerzyć po podróży, czy co tam zwykle robią dziewczyny. W razie czego nasz pokój jest po drugiej stronie korytarza. Lena skinęła kuzynowi głową, a ten wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając drzwi i zabierając ze sobą brata, który nadal robił do Feli maślane oczy. - Jezu, dlaczego mi nie mówiłaś, że jesteście tacy bogaci? - zapytała blondynka, chowając głowę w poduszki i zaciągając się ich zapachem. - Ojeju, lawenda! - Bo nie jesteśmy - odparła Lena, opierając się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. - To pieniądze babci. Przynajmniej dopóki nie umrze i nie przekarze ich w testamencie komuś z rodziny. - To masz jeszcze jakąś rodzinę? - zdziwiła się Ofelia, nie wychylając głowy spomiędzy poduszek. - Ile rzeczy ja jeszcze o tobie nie wiem? Masz dziadka seryjnego mordercę? Lena parsknęła śmiechem. - Nie, skąd, z tego co wiem był profesorem na Oxfordzie - wyjaśniła - Zmarł zanim urodził się Bastian. Babcia ma jeszcze brata, ale niezbyt dobrze się dogadują. On też ma dzieci i wnuki. - Nieźle - stwierdziła Fela, przewracając się na plecy - To co? Idziesz do łazienki? Bo ja tylko marzę o tym, by wziąć prysznic. - Nie, możesz być pierwsza. Ja się chyba trochę zdrzemnę. Ofelia wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, zanim porwała kosmetyczkę i zniknęła w łazience. Lena zrzuciła buty, które położyła obok łóżka, wślizgnęła się pod cieplutką pościel i zamknęła oczy. Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie zasnęła. *** Na kolację były tosty francuskie z dżemem, jogurty oraz wegetarniańskie kanapki dla Gill (Co ludzie mają z tym wegetarianizmem?, pomyślała Lena ze złością), a na śniadanie naleśniki z jabłkami w polewie czekoladowej, na które Per, Chris i Bastian rzucili się wygłodniale. Po śniadaniu wszyscy wrócili do swoich pokoi, żeby spakować się na podróż na wyspę. Ofelia miała już zdecydowanie lepszy humor niż poprzedniego dnia, co Lena przyjęła z ulgą - jej przyjaciółka zaczęła nawet odpowiadać na nieudolny flirt Pera! Tak więc, gdy szatynka wkładała swoje rzeczy do sporowej torby, Fela kręciła się po pokoju trajkocząc z właściwym sobie optymizmem. - Myślisz, że na tej wyspie też będziemy mieszkać wspólnie? - zapytała z olśniewającym uśmiechem. Lena wzruszyła ramionami. - Jeżeli zamierzasz używać mojego szmponu to wolę nie - odparła zaczepnie. Ofelia prychnęła i wydęła obrażona wargi w bardzo teatralnym geście. - Phi, a po co mi twój szampon? Tylko niszczy moje włosy - Machnęła dłonią, jakby opędzała się od muchy. Lena pokręciła głową, wpychając do torby kosmetyczkę i zasuwając zamek, po czym przerzuciła ją sobie przez ramię. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, której rzeczy nadal walały się po całym pokoju - Fela nie wydawała się być gotowa, by cokolwiek z nimi zrobić, natomiast patrzyła na nie ze zamrszczonymi brwiami. Lena wzniosła oczy do nieba. - Dobra, poczekaj, pomogę ci. Tylko nie licz na to, że to długoterminowa propozycja... Kiedy w końcu pojawiły się w holu wszcyscy już tam byli. Lena miała ochotę zazgrzytać zębami na widok Bastiana, obejmującego ramieniem Gill. Gdyby nie Ofelia pewnie rzuciłaby się z pięściami na starszą dziewczynę, a tak tylko posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie. Babcia spojrzała na zegarek. - Cudownie, zmieścimy się w czasie. Za mną. Cała grupka ruszyła za nią do wyjścia. Lena oscentacyjnie ignorując brata przyczepiła się Chrisa, prowadząc z nim rozmowę o ich ulubionych komiksach, jednak urwała, gdy zobaczyła, ''co ''stoi na podjeździe zamiast limuzyny. - O cholera - Bastian syknął w jej stronę, żeby nie przeklinała, ale udała, że go nie słyszy. - Śmigłowiec... Przez moment gapiła się z niedowierzaniem na najprawdziwszy śmigłowiec, który jakby nigdy nic stał przed nią i z pewnością nie istniał, tylko w jej głowie, ponieważ Ofelia oraz bliźniacy także wytrzeszczali na niego oczy. Spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół, wskazując na śmigłowiec palcem. - To jest śmigłowiec - powtórzyła. - Oczywiście, że tak - wtrąciła babcia, mijając sterczącą na podjeździe grupkę i podchodząc do maszyny. - I to właśnie nim polecimy na Berk. Lenie chwilę zajęło przyswojenie sobie tego wszystkiego. Gdy w końcu jej się to udało uśmiechnęła się, niczym wariatka i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją zatrzymać popędziła do śmigłowca, a potem jakby nigdy nic wskoczyła do niego przez otwarte drzwi, sadowiąc się wygodnie na obitym w skórę fotelu, torbę wrzucając pod niego. Z zachwytem założyła sobie na głowę ogromne słuchawki z mikrofonem, używane do porozumiewania się podczas lotu, nadal szczerząc się jak szalona. Po chwili przeniosła roziskrzony wzrok na resztę. - Na co czekacie? - zapytała radośnie - Lecimy! Rodział IV Matt jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie denerwował się tak bardzo, jak w chwili, gdy Birgitte Haddock oznajmiła, że on oraz Wiktoria będą osobami, które powitają rodzinę kobiety na Berk. Naprawdę, nawet odkrycie, że smoki istnieją było dla niego o wiele mniej stresujące, niż powiedzenie zwykłego "witajcie na wyspie". Słyszał mnóstwo opowieści o rodzinie Haddock - że byli niesamowicie utalentowanymi treserami i jeźdźcami, że prawie natychmiast potrafili nawiązać więź z każdym smokiem, i że wszyscy są diabelnie inteligentni. Nie wiedział ile z tego jest prawdą, ale Birgitte zdecydowanie pasowała do tego opisu, krążącego między wszystkimi mieszkańcami wioski. Oprócz tego była bardzo chłodna i niemal się nie odzywała, jednak chłopak miał nadzieję, że to tylko jej indywidualne cechy charakteru. Nie miał pewności, jak by się zachował, gdyby okazało się, że wszyscy Haddockowie zachowują się, jakby połknęli kij. Wiktoria podchodziła do tego na dużo większym luzie. Dziewczyna miała już osiemnaście lat, na Berk mieszkała od sześciu, czyli o wiele dłużej niż Matt. Zdążyła poznać Bastiana Haddocka oraz jego babkę, głowę rodu, Astrid, ale z nikim nie chciała podzielić się wiedzą, jacy oni są. Rzucała jedynie lakonicznie "Da się ich polubić" w odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania, po czym zazwyczaj odchodziła, aby zająć się swoimi sprawami. Matt nachodził ją strasznie często. W końcu trochę się zaprzyjaźnili, chociaż Wiktoria zazwyczaj straszyła go sądowym zakazem zbliżania się. Poza tym była całkiem miła, jeżeli chciała. Uwielbiała mówić o książkach oraz filmach, ciężko ją było zobaczyć bez choćby kieszonkowego wydania, które czytała podczas wspólnych uczt w Wielkiej Sali. Mattowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo opowiadała całkiem ciekawie, a on nigdy nie miał czasu, żeby nawet zerknąć na okładkę. Zazwyczaj dlatego, że musiał szybko biec na kolejny trening - w których Wiktoria odmawiała udziału. Była to trochę dziwna przyjaźń, ale obojgu pasował układ, w którym chłopak był mięśniakiem od słuchania, a Wkiktoria panią oczytaną, która wkuwała teorię za ich dwójkę. Teraz jednak Matt zupełnie nie czuł się jak mięśniak - pewny siebie i na luzie - i miał wrażenie, że wygląda niezwykle głupio w swoim stroju treningowym, chociaż był identyczny z tym jaki miała Wiktoria. Była to jedna z zasad podstawowego treningu - wszyscy musieli nosić niczym nie różniące się stroje, dopóki nie wytresują swojego smoka. I chyba tylko jemu zaczęło to przeszkadzać. - Zachowujesz się, jakbyś właśnie szedł na pierwszą randkę - stwierdziła Wiktoria, poprawiając okulary. Dziewczyna właściwie nie miała złego wzroku. Okulary nosiła tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że ładnie w nich wyglądała, co nawet Matt musiał obiektywnie przyznać. Wiktoria w ogóle była całkiem ładna - dość niska i pulchna, ale miała niesamowite poczucie stylu oraz naturalną pewność siebie, która sprawiała, że wyglądała jak młoda aktorka. - Zamknij się - mruknął chłopak. Nie był pewny, czy Wiktoria go usłyszała, bo w chwili, w której to powiedział, na płycie lądowiska osiadł śmigłowiec, zagłuszając niemal wszystko. Chłopak czekał, aż śmigła się zatrzymają, czując jak z nerwów pocą mu się dłonie. W końcu drzwi kabiny się otworzyły i ze środka wyskoczyła najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką Matt kiedykolwiek widział. No, nie do końca. Tak, dziewczyna była, ale bardziej wytoczyła się, niż elegancko wyszła ze śmigłowca, i niemal natychmiast wpadła twarzą w błoto. Wiktoria wyraźnie próbowała powstrzymać się od śmiechu, patrząc, jak drobna szatynka niezdarnie gramoli się na nogi. Wyglądała okropnie, cała brudna, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Spojrzała na śmigłowiec, jakby ten nagle zamienił się w narzędzie tortur. Mruknęła coś niezadowolona pod nosem, wycierając rękawem bluzy błoto z twarzy. Zaraz za nią z maszyny wysiadła druga dziewczyna, blondynka, króra popatrzyła na ziemię z wyraźnym niesmakiem. Uniosła jedną stopę i jęknęła głośno, widząc spływającą po bucie brązową wodę. ''Kto w taką pogodę nosi baleriny?, pomyślał Matt. Wyglądają na drogie. Kolejne osoby zaczęły wyskakiwać ze śmigłowca. Najpierw dwójka rudych chłopaków, niewątpliwie bliźniaków, którzy natychmiast zaczęli biegać po okolicy, krzycząc coś do siebie po duńsku. Potem kolejny, starszy od Matta chłopak o rozczochranych brązowych włosach i dziewczyna, mniej więcej w wieku Wiktorii, wyglądająca jak jakiś leśny duszek. Wiki wyraźnie spięła się na ich widok, łypiąc na czarnulkę nienawistnym wzrokiem. Ostatnia wysiadła starsza kobieta, będąca zapewne Astrid Haddock. Matta uderzyło jej podobieństwo do Birgitte. Chłopak zerknął na Wiktorię, a potem wziął głęboki oddech, przywołał na twarz uśmiech i ruszył w stronę nowoprzybyłych. Pierwsza zauważyła go Błotna Dziewczyna, jak ją w myślach nazwał. Pod jej spojrzeniem niemal stracił całą odwagę. Miała dobrze mu znane, przenikliwe błękitne oczy. To musiała być Lena Haddock. Otwierał właśnie usta, żeby wygłosić formułkę powitalną, ale dziewczyna go uprzedziła: - Co to jest za strój? Matt zamrugał, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić. - S-słucham? - wydusił z siebie w końcu. Lena zmarszczyła brwi. Jak na kogoś tak małego, wyglądała naprawdę groźnie. - Twój strój - powtórzyła - Jeździcie tutaj konno, czy co? Mówiła płynnie po angielsku, ale ze słabym wschodnim akcentem. Birgitte wspominała, że część jej rodziny mieszka w Polsce. Zanim Matt zdążył coś jej odpowiedzieć, ponownie mu na to nie pozwolono. - Leno, to było dość niegrzeczne - powiedziała Astrid, kładąc wnuczce dłoń na ramieniu. - Może najpierw się przedstawisz? Lena wywróciła oczami, ale wystawiła przed siebie dłoń. - Lena Kuller. Matt popatrzył najpierw na jej dłoń, a poźniej z powrotem na nią. - Matthew Brady - przedstawił się - Ale wszyscy mówią mi Matt. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a Astrid uśmiechnęła się. - Miło nam cię poznać Matt. Czy ty i twoja koleżanka - Tu spojrzała na Wiktorię. - moglibyście oprowadzić młodzież po wiosce? My zajmiemy się bagażami. Matt pokiwał głową. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy, chodźcie za mną. Odwrócił się i pomaszerował w stronę Wiktorii, która trzymała się z dala od śmigłowca. Lena niechętnie ruszyła za nim, ciągnąc ze sobą wciąż rozpaczającą blondynkę. Po chwili dołączyli do nich nadpobudliwi bliźniacy, przepychając się między sobą. Wiki obrzuciła ich wszystkich ciężkim wzrokiem, a potem bez słowa poszła ścieżką wiodącą do wioski. Matt westchnął, nagle coś sobie przypominając. - A, właśnie! - zwrócił się do czwórki nastolatków. - Witajcie na Berk! *** Matt jest fajny. To była pierwsza myśl Leny po tym, jak chłopak zaczął prowadzić ich krętą wąską ścieżką po zboczu góry. Cały czas ich zagadywał, uśmiechał się, pokazywał im, co ciekawsze elementy krajobrazu - nie dało się go nie lubić. Poza tym mówił w dość specyficzny sposób, wyraźnie świadczący o tym, że pochodził z jakiegoś dużego amerykańskiego miasta. Bardzo lubił używać słówek "koleś" i "stary". Per i Chris zaczęli go przedrzeźniać po duńsku, czego Matt oczywiście nie mógł zrozumieć, ale Lena zgromiła ich wzrokiem, żeby przestali. Natomiast jego koleżanka - chyba miała na imię Wiktoria? - nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Szła kilka kroków przed nimi, ani razu się nie obejrzała, więc Lena widziała tylko tył jej głowy. Sprawiała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, w kontraście z Mattem. - Więc, skąd jesteście? Lena spojrzała na chłopaka. - Z Poznania, a Per i Chris... - Z Wysp Owczych - wtrącił Chris - Z Thorshavn, tak dokładnie. Matt zmarszczył brwi. - To one należą do Danii? Nie wiedziałem. - Nie dziwne - mruknął Chris po duńsku. Lena wywróciła oczami. - A ty? Jesteś Amerykaninem, prawda? - Aha - Matt pokiwał głową. - Dumny nowojorczyk stoi właśnie przed wami. Ofelia nagle się ożywiła. - Zawsze chciałam pojechać do Nowego Jorku - westchnęła - Jak tam jest? Spotkałeś kiedyś kogoś sławnego? Matt roześmiał się. - To duże miasto, a ja pochodzę z Upper West Side, więc raczej nie opowiem ci za wiele. Większość fajnych rzeczy mają na East Side i dolnym Manhattanie. Ale z przyjaciółmi często chodziliśmy na Times Square i do Central Parku, dużo tam artystrów ulicznych, których występy możesz oglądać. Co do twojego drugiego pytania: wpadłem kiedyś na Chrisa Evansa w metrze. Ofelia wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć z wrażenia. Lena znała przyjaciółkę jak własną siostrę, jednak każdy mógł z łatwością powiedzieć, że dziewczyna ma lekką obsesję na pukcie przystojnych aktorów. - Chris Evans - powiedziała z zachwytem. Lena z trudem powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. - A właściwie, co wy robicie tutaj, na wyspie? - postanowiła zmienić temat - Babcia słowem się nie zająknęła, że ktoś tu mieszka, ani że ma wyspę, tak na dobrą sprawę. - To wy nic nie wiecie? - Wiktoria w końcu się odezwała, patrząc na nich przez ramię wyraźnie zaskoczona. Miała niski, melodyjny głos. - Czego nie wiemy? - zdziwiła się Lena. Wiktoria pokręciła głową. - Jeżeli Astrid wam nie powiedziała, ja nie zamierzam tego robić. Odwróciła się i przyspieszyła, wyraźnie uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Matta, który wyglądał na mocno skołowanego. - Wy nic nie wiecie - wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem, a potem otrząsnął się i przywołał na twarz nieco krzywy uśmiech: - Ta, okej... To może chodźmy dalej? W Wielkiej Sali zaraz zacznie się uczta. Lena zmarszczyła brwi. Chciała się kłócić, jednak postanowiła na razie się nie odzywać. Ruszyli za Wiktorią, już w bardzo niezręcznej ciszy. Lena patrzyła pod nogi, starając się stąpać całymi stopami po kamieniach tworzących ścieżkę. Obok niej Ofelia nadal zachwycała się tym, że Matt spotkał Chrisa Evansa, a bliźniacy wrócili do niefrasobliwej eksploracji okolicznych terenów. Dopiero, kiedy Matt głośno oznajmił, iż są na miejscu, podniosła wzrok. Przed nią rozciągał się wspaniały widok na niewielką wioskę, położoną u szczytu wysokiego klifu. Kilkadziesiąt małych domków krytych gontem ścieśniło się u stóp ogromnej formacji skalnej, w której wykuto ogromne wejście i prowadzące do niego schody. Po okrągłym, głownym placu kręcili się ludzie, zajęci własnymi sprawami. Skomplikowany system schodów, kładek i rusztowań prowadził w dół do portu oraz starych zabudowań strażniczych. Na wodzie kołysało się kilka nowych statków, ale tym, co przykłówało uwagę były trzy najprawdziwsze wikińskie drakkary, zacumowane przy jednym z pomostów. Ofelia westchnęła głośno. - O, mój... Tu jest pięknie! Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie widzieliście jeszcze reszty wyspy. Za mną! Przeszli po drewnianym moście i znaleźli się między ciasno wybudowanymi budynkami. Lena z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że muszą być bardzo stare, wzniesione jedynie za pomocą naturalnych materiałów, praktycznie bez użycia metalu. Na skośnych dachach kilku rosła nawet trawa. Mimo wszystko, wioska wydawała się zadbana. Mieszkańcy musieli się naprawdę starać, żeby utrzymać ją w takim stanie. Matt bez problemu przeprowadził ich uliczkami na główny plac, gdzie omal nie wpadła na nich grupka na oko kilkuletnich dzieciaków z zabawkowymi hełmami i tarczami wikingów, odgrywających jakąś bitwę. - Wielka Sala znajduje się tam - Matt wskazał na ogromne drzwi w skale. Po obu ich stronach znajdowały się gigantyczne posągi wikingów. - Przy głównym placu mamy kuźnię, kilka sklepów i karczmę. Hodujemy też tutaj zwierzęta, więc nie zdziwcie się, jak traficie na owcę, która komuś uciekła. - Gdzie będziemy mieszkać? - zaciekawiła się Ofelia. - Kilka domków najbliżej Sali przeznaczono dla "odwiedzających" - wyjaśniła Wiktoria, palcami robiąc znak cudzysłowu przy "odwiedzających" - Później przeniesiemy was do naszych baraków, trochę dalej od wioski. - Po co wam baraki? - zapytała Lena. Matt i Wiktoria wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Później wam wyjaśnimy - odparł chłopak - Dobra, to co powiecie na... Nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu przerażony wrzask. Lena w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to krzyczy Ofelia, ale jej przyjaciółka wyglądała na równie zaskoczoną. Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się więc na Pera, który z absolutnym przerażeniem wskazywał na coś na dachu jednego z domków. Wyglądało to z początku, jak jakaś dziwna rzeźba, dopóki się nie poruszyło i nie wyciągnęło w ich stronę dwóch głów o paszczach pełnych ostrych kłów. Teraz i Ofelia zaczęła krzyczeć, a Chris odciągnął brata na bezpieczną odległość od... czegoś. Lena stała jak skamieniała. Może tak jej nie zauważy, jak ten tyranozaur w Parku Jurajskim. Głowy szybko starciły nimi zainteresowanie, obracając się w stronę Wiktorii, która aż kipiała z gniewu. - Brzydal! Złośliwiec! Kazałam wam zostać w domu! - zawołała. Głowy wydały z siebie gardłowy dźwięk, mający zapewne oznaczać "przepraszam", a potem Coś zsunęło się z dachu, Wróć, nie coś, ale cholerny, najprawdziwszy smok! Jego łuski miały ciemnogranatową barwę, a grzebień na grzbiecie błękitną. Smok podskoczył do Wiktorii i obie głowy, osadzone na długich, wąskich szyjach, zaczęły przymilać się do dziewczyny. Ta w końcu się poddała i zaczęła pieszczotliwie drapać je pod pyskiem. Lena otrząsnęła się jako pierwsza. - Wy tu macie smoki?! Rozdział V Lena z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na dwugłowego smoka, który wciąż łasił się do Wiktorii, jak domowy piesek, liżąc ją po twarzy rozdwojonymi językami. Dziweczyna wydawała się tym lekko poirytowana, ale ona miała już chyba taki wyraz twarzy. Tak czy inaczej. wciąż głaskała oba wielkie łby, wymieniając ciężkie spojrzenie z Mattem. Tymczasem Ofelia schowała się za bliźniakami, choć nie wyglądało na to, by palili się bardzo do jej obrony - raczej jakby planowali rzucić ją na pożarcie, a samym uciec stąd i to jak najszybciej. Lena ani na chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od smoka, który w końcu sam również na nią spojrzał. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie, kiedy toczyli niemą bitwę spojrzenia. - To jest smok - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, obserwując nawet najmniejszy ruch gada. Czy mógłby kogoś zaatakować? Jeżeli tak, to czy zdążą uciec, zanim ich zje lub spali? - Czemu tu jest smok? Matt zaśmiał się nerwowo, rozglądając się na boki, jakby szukał bezpiecznego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. - Taaa, to jest smok, ale spokojnie jest niegroźny - dodał szybko, widząc miny nastolatków - Naprawdę, nic wam nie zrobi. - To mój smok - wtrąciła Wiktoria, zwracając uwagę wszystkich. - Jeden z nielicznych na Berk. Nazywają się Brzydal i Złośliwiec. - Wskazała każdą z głów. Lena nabrała powietrza. - Na Berk? Czyli jest ich więcej? - wydusiła. Matt energicznie pokiwał głową. - Tak, tylko niezbyt dużo. Większość mieszka na innych wyspach... Nie dokończył, ponieważ Lena obróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła iść w stronę, z której przyszli. Fela pisnęła i szybko pobiegła za przyjaciółką, uczepiając się jej ramienia. Po chwili dołączyli do nich bliźniacy. - Gdzie wy idziecie? - zawołał Matt zaskoczony. - Wy tu macie smoki - odkrzyknęła Lena - Dziękuję bardzo, ale ja się w to nie mieszam. Wracam do domu. - Zaczekajcie! Nagle ktoś stanął na drodze, więc Lena musiała się zatrzymać, ponieważ w wąskim przejściu między domami nie miała jak tej osoby wyminąć. Była to kobieta, niewiele młodsza od jej taty, ubrana w bardzo dziwny, szaro-żółty strój, z długimi jasnymi włosami zaplecionymi w ciasny warkocz. Ręce złożyła za plecami, stojąc sztywno wyprostowana, jak w wojsku. Zmierzyła czwórkę nastolatków chłodnym spojrzeniem, zanim zwróciła się w stronę Matta i Wiktorii. - Domyślam się, że to nasi goście? - zapytała, a po uzyskaniu potwierdzenia z powrotem popatrzyła na Lenę. - Jestem Birgitte. A ty to pewnie Lena, córka mojego brata? Lena pokiwała głową, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić. Twarz Birgitte pozostała twarda, niczym skała. - Mogę wiedzieć, dokąd idziecie? - Do śmigłowca - pisnęła Ofelia. Birgitte uniosła brew. - Naprawdę? Nie widzę potrzeby, żebyście musieli tam wracać, wasze rzeczy zostały już przeniesione do domków. Proszę, chodzcie za mną, za chwilę rozpocznie się wspólna uczta. Lena chciała zaprotestować, ale ciotka położyła jej silną dłoń na ramieniu i dziewczyna nie miała już jak od tego uciec. Pozwoliła się z powrotem zaprowadzić na główny plac, gdzie Brzydal i Złośliwiec bawili się z kilkorgiem dzieci, które widzieli wcześniej. One nie wydawały się zaniepokojone obecnością smoka. - Do domu - rozkazała Wiktoria, wskazując dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Smok posłusznie strącił z siebie małą dziewczynkę, a potem wzbił się w powietrze, wzniecając tumany kurzu, które uderzyły wszystkich po twarzy. Chwilę później był już ciemniejszą plamką na niebie, znikając za wysokimi skałami. - Tędy - powiedziała Birgitte, pchając lekko Lenę w stronę wielkich schodów. Wspięcie na sam ich szczyt zajęło im trochę czasu, mieszkańcy wyspy mijali ich skacząc po kilka stopni na raz bez większego wysiłku. Musieli być do tego przyzwyczajeni. Ogromne drzwi były lekko uchylone, akurat na tyle, by przez nie przejść. Ozdobiono je wizerunkami smoków i wężów, a także postaciami wikingów w walecznych pozach i runami. Birgitte jako pierwsza weszła do środka, a Lena - nie mając wielkiego wyboru - zrobiła to samo i niemal od razu zamarła, z zachwytem patrząc na miejsce, w którym się znalazła. Wielka Sala miała kilkanaście metrów wysokości i mniej więcej tyle samo szerokości. Pośrodku znajdowało się ogromne palenisko, wokół którego ustawiono liczne stoły. Pod sklepieniem zwisały długie sztandary w różnych kolorach, z różnymi symbolami, oraz ogromny złoty smok. Na drewnianych filarach podtrzymujących dach oraz na ścianach powieszono fantazyjnie malowane tarcze - jeden ich rząd przedstawiał najprawdopodobniej portrety wodzów. Wszędzie kręcili się ludzie, rozmawiając, jedząc lub pomagając przy przyrządzaniu potraw na ucztę. Było tu też kilka małych smoków, wielkości terrierów, które podkradały resztki ze stołów. - To Straszliwce Straszliwe - szepnął Matt, widząc, jak Lena je obserwuje - Są wszędzie i strasznie wszystkich irytują. - Zajmijcie miejsca - powiedziała Brigitte - Zaraz ktoś poda wam talerze i posiłek. Potem odeszła, znikając w tłumie. - Chodźcie za mną - rzucił Matt i zaczął się przeciskać między ludźmi. Błyskawicznie znalazł wolne miejsca przy stole, stojącym nieco w rogu, gdzie panował większy spokój. Lena usiadła tak, by widzieć wyjście. Obok niej przycupnęła Ofelia. - Zawsze tu tak jest? - zapytał Chris, odganiając od siebie natrętnego Straszliwca. Wiktoria pokręciła głową. - Tylko przy wyjątkowych okazjach - wyjaśniła - Za tydzień zaczyna się Szkolenie. - Jakie Szkolenie? - zapytała Lena, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Koło ich stołu przemaszerowała grupka nastolatków, wszyscy w niemal identycznych strojach - brązowa kurtka, czarne spodnie i wysokie buty - obrzucając ich nieco pogardliwymi spojrzeniami. Matt zacisnął mocno szczękę, odprowadzjąc ich wzrokiem. - Kto to był? - zaciekawiła się Fela. - Mads i jego banda - burknął Matt, łypiąc na ciemnowłosego chłopaka, największego z nastolatków, zajmujących miejsca nieco dalej. - Uważają, że skoro urodzili się na Berk to są lepsi od wszystkich, i że tylko oni wiedzą, jak trenować smoki. Lena uniosła brwi. - A to jest aż takie ważne? - Tak - potwierdziła Wktoria - Smoki są bardzo ważne w życiu mieszkańców Berk, od kiedy twój przodek wytresował pierwszego w historii, rozpoczynając erę Jeźdźców Smoków. Wszyscy tutaj są potomkami wikingów z klanu Kudłatych Huliganów, również wy. Lena kilka razy zamrugała, próbując przyswoić informację, że to ktoś z jej rodziny po raz pierwszy wpadł na pomysł "hej, a może zaprzyjaźnię się z tym ziejącym ogniem gadem, który mógłby mnie zabić?". - Okej, może na razie zostawmy ten temat - zaproponowała - Głowa zaczyna mnie już boleć od tego wszystkiego. - A skąd właściwie są smoki? - zapytał Per - Myślałem, że one nie istnieją. - Mieszkańcy Berk od stuleci pilnują, żeby tak pozostało - uśmiechnął się Matt - Na początku połowa okolicznych archipelagów była zamieszkana przez smoki, w pewnym momencie wszyscy je tresowali. Ale potem przyszła wojna i zdecydowano, że lepiej jest utrzymywać ich istnienie w tajemnicy, żeby nikt więcej ich nie skrzywdził. Podczas Szkolenia może zobaczymy Smocze Sanktuarium. Lena spojrzała na niego jak na wariata. - Moment, kto powiedział cokolowiek o jakimś Szkoleniu? Oboje, Matt i Wiktoria, roześmiali się, jakby właśnie powiedziała nazabwaniejszą rzecz na świecie. To dziewczyna opanowała się jako pierwsza. - Przecież dlatego tu jesteście. Zostaniecie kolejnymi Jeźdźcami Smoków. *** Kiedy Bastian i Gill weszli do Wielkiej Sali uczta trwała już w najlepsze. Chłopak próbował znaleźć swoją siostrę oraz jej znajomych, ale w tym tłumie było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Tylko raz zdawało mu się, że gdzieś mignęły mu rude czupryny bliźniaków, jednak zaraz na powrót zniknęły. - Chodź, musimy zająć jakieś miejsce - Gill pociągnęła go za ramię w stronę wielkiego paleniska w centrum sali. Wsunęli się na ławę obok niewielkiej rodziny, która nawet nie zwróciła na nich uwagi, całkowicie skupiona na przygotowującym się do występu zespole. Z podwyższenia tuż za paleniskiem byli doskonale widoczni dla wszystkich. - Przyniosę nam jedzenie - powiedziała Gill i zaraz odbiegła. Bastian jeszcze raz starał się wypatrzyć Lenę. Wyciągnął szyję, obrócił dookoła i... Bingo! Siedziała przy stole w rogu sali, razem z Ofelią, bliźniakami oraz Wiktorią i chłopakiem, którzy przyszli ich powitać na lądowisku. Rozmawiali o czymś między sobą, Lena z wyraźnym wzburzeniem, sądząc po tym, jak żywo gestykulowała. Bastian na moment uchwycił spojrzenie Wiki, ale ta niemal od razu odwróciła wzrok. Chłopak westchnął ciężko, opierając ręce na stole. Jeszcze rok temu on i Wiktoria bardzo dobrze się przyjaźnili. W końcu razem ukończyli Szkolenie! Jednak od kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Gill, zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie. Nie chciała się w ogóle spotykać, całe dnie przesiadywała w stajniach ze smokami, czytająć książki i zawsze rzucała w ich stronę chłodne spojrzenia. Bastian próbował to zrozumieć. Przez jakiś czas myślał, że może po prostu boi się o ich przyjaźń i jest zazdrosna, że spędza tyle czasu z Gill, jednak kiedy próbował z nią o tym porozmawiać zwyczajnie go zbyła. Teraz nawet nie chciała się do niego zbliżyć. - Już jestem! Gill postawiła przed nim talerz z kurczakiem. Ona sama zamiast mięsa wzięła dla siebie grillowane warzywa (na wegetarianizm przeszła zaledwie kilka tygodni temu). - Hej, o czym myślisz? - zapytała, gdy zauważyła, że nie tknął jedzenia. - O niczym - odparł, łapiąc widelec. - Tylko o Szkoleniu, i jak zareagują dzieciaki, jak się dowiedzą. Gill pokiwała głową. - Pamiętam nasze reakcje. Jestem prawie pewna, że ktoś zemdlał. Wybuchnęli śmiechem, a tymczasem zespół w końcu zaczął grać. '''CDN OGŁOSZENIA PARAFIALNE: W końcu z powrotem zaczęłam pisać! Powiem szczerze, że prawie zapomniałam o tym opowiadaniu, ale kiedy zobaczyłam zdjęcia i zwiastun nowego filmu... coś mnie natchnęło. A ponieważ są wakacje powinnam publikować częściej. Przy okazji zapraszam też na mojego Wattpada, gdzie zaczęłam pisać autorskie opowiadanie. Niewykluczone, że to również będę tam publikować. Kroniki Fernwoods: Wataha Do usłyszenia! Karo111 (dyskusja) 18:01, paź 13, 2016 (UTC)Karo111 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania